


Hypnotized

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teacher Castiel, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a writer who suddenly faces an unexpected writers' block. Perhaps a walk around might help him get rid off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in 3 years so this is me slowly going back to it. Pre-slash of an AU I just thought about so I might transform this into series. Anyway, hope you like this.

Dean Winchester was a writer whose inspiration had decided to take a long break. He had been writing so enthusiastically that morning, all was going so well until his mind went blank. Suddenly the words weren't coming out from his head and his fingers had stopped typing. He just stared blankly at the screen of his laptop completely confused and baffled until his eyes felt dry. With a sigh he blinked and closed the lid, even with more dread he walked to the door where his jacket hung near the door. He was about to grab the keys of his car, thinking about taking a drive to ease his mind but something held him from doing so, instead just grabbing the ones of his apartment, his jacket and leaving the place for some fresh air.

And that was exactly the reason he had been walking with no exact motif for the past hours.

When he had left the building the clocks marked a little past the afternoon. Now, the sunset lights reflected on the few building's windows; it gave the street a dim orange color setup, accompanied by the casual passing of a car.

Sam had said it was probably a writers' block, that they happened and he shouldn't worry so much about it. Still, it felt frustrating to try to get over it and receiving nothing instead. Dean stuffed his hands in the leather jacket's pockets, a huff of breath escaping his mouth.

He had spent the last couple of hours aimlessly walking around, with no specific thought in his head. He was just paying attention to the sound of his feet against the asphalt and the faint smell of pastries and coffee grains that escaped the coffee shops.

Perhaps he could enter one and get some slice of pie, a different type of distraction wouldn't be so bad but when he was about to open the door he realized he had left his wallet on the top of his bedside table.

Dean groaned in frustration and resigned from entering. He took a left and across a small park –might as well take some image with him-

He was about to just to give his usual left turn towards home when he saw him. Well, when he saw them.

They were the most beautiful pair of eyes he had seen. Sure, they were blue but that wasn't giving enough credit to describe them. They were like azure treasures, mysterious as the deep of the ocean but with a glint like the first hours of morning dew. And with the evening light they seemed to have an unnatural glimpse that just fascinated the writer.

He was so captivated by those eyes that he didn't notice he was approaching them until he was just a few steps away from them, and then a deep voice abruptly woke him up from his trance.

"May I help you?"

Dean gaped and muttered "What?" his voice slightly high pitched from the surprise.

The man in front of him was wearing black suit pants, dark grey knitted sweater vest over a white collar shirt and covered with a tan and numerously washed trench coat. His dark ebony hair –or perhaps raven haired, Dean mused- was disarrayed as if he had just woke up from a nap, a strong looking jaw with a five o'clock shade.

"May I help you" the man repeated the question "Or did you think I was someone else?"

"What? No, no" Dean waved his hand nervously "I was just well, walking and" he had no excuse for the stranger with beautiful eyes to why he had just stepped in front of him.

"It is a beautiful tree" the man suddenly said "The one behind me? It provides a good shade but it'll be night in an hour so it won't be of much use until tomorrow" he looked at Dean and smiled "Is that why you approached to this bench?"

Dean smiled as well and took a seat next to the stranger with hypnotizing eyes "Perhaps" he reached out his hand "Dean Winchester"

"Castiel Novak" he was greeted with a firm hand, a casual shake and a delightful smile.


	2. Mesmerized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is a high school literature teacher who just moved into town. After a long first day he thought that relaxing in a nearby park was going to be the end of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was convinced to do this. If you like it I can write more of it as multichapter.  
> But still thank you so much for reading it!

It had been a stressful day; Castiel Novak declared the moment he sat down on that wooden but comforting bench in the park. The sun was already setting but he didn't mind, not like he lived far from the park. Besides, he really needed the rest.

It all had started that morning when he entered the classroom and a group of twenty six teenagers were doing everything but remaining in their seats. Castiel was a literature teacher who had just transferred a year ago to the city. Of course, he was still green in the teaching world (he just had the vague experience of four years up until now) but that didn't stop him from trying to induce the young minds into the wonders of the books and literature.

His classes went good but dealing with teenagers freshly arrived from a long summer vacation for a whole morning could enter in the classification of "stressful and exhausting". Not only was that in the list; his new colleagues were somewhat peculiar if he could find a proper term. But he'd have plenty of time to get to know them, just to know what he was getting into. He would rather prefer to remain at home, grade papers (luckily for him there weren't any yet) or read a book.

When the classes had finished for the day and he had packed all his things it was already past four in the afternoon and his stomach had been complaining for a good amount of time, which was probably the reason that made him head to the crowded side of the city, see if he could find something to eat, after a good long walk finally finding a small sandwich local.

And now he was currently letting his body rest at that park, with the signs of autumn showing on the trees, specially the one right behind him. He sighed, feeling the sense of relaxation slowly sliding into his body when an uncertain tingle started to bother him on the nape.

He looked around but only a few people were walking and a relatively far distance from where he was, so he shrugged it off until it started to bother him again. This time he looked front and that's when he noticed the young man approaching him.

Short dark blond hair (or maybe a light brown shade, the sunlight deceived Castiel's eyes) broad shoulders and firm posture despite the slow pace. He took a glance at the outfit. Boots and washed too many times jeans, a dark blue t-shirt under a green unbuttoned shirt and yet covered with what seemed to be a leather jacket. The man also had the most dazzling green eyes Castiel had ever seen, and the skin of the face was adorned with freckles just below them and on the bridge of the nose. And how could he tell that? Because the man was now standing a couple of steps in front of him.

"May I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the man's reaction, as if he had been woken up from some type of trance.

"What?"

"May I help you" Castiel repeated "Or did you think I was someone else?" it could be that. Maybe the man had mistaken him for somebody else and was feeling embarrassed of getting it wrong.

"What? No, no, I was just well, walking and…" alright, so it wasn't that. Now Castiel felt fairly self-conscious. For what other reason would a stranger approach him like that? And if it was for flirting then the man wasn't doing quite the effort.

"It is a beautiful tree" Castiel blurted out. He shouldn't be judging or taking sudden conclusions "The one behind me? It provides a good shade but it'll be night in an hour so it won't be of much use until tomorrow" he looked at those green eyes and offered a small smile "Is that why you approached to this bench?"

Castiel felt relieved when the man smiled and sat beside him "Perhaps" he reached out his hand "Dean Winchester"

"Castiel Novak" he shook Dean's hand.

Now that introductions were given, Dean felt more at ease "I'm sorry I came all creeper style but I just couldn't help but to notice the…" he faltered for a moment but in an instant looked up "the light effects the leaves are giving you know? It is quite the nature show and I didn't realize I was being weird"

"Oh" Castiel looked up as well "Yes, I know how that is" he pondered "Especially around this season" he caught a glimpse of Dean nodding "But I'm afraid I will get going" he stood up and grabbed his worn suit case "It is getting late and I wouldn't like to get lost in this maze of city when it's dark" he smiled at Dean "Nice to meet you Dean, have a good evening"

"Likewise" Dean smiled and Castiel walked towards the park exit.

Well, that was unusual for him. If anything it had been enjoyable the brief moment with the strange man –no, Dean- even if it had been for barely five minutes.

As he reached his small home and placed his coat and suitcase on the nearby chair that he noticed he was still smiling. And as he walked towards his bathroom for a deserved shower, already stripped from his sweater vest and his hand undoing the wrongly done tie that he mused about the encounter.

Oh he should have stayed for long. Castiel sighed and closed the bathroom door. That was the exact reason he never got to something remotely close to a date.


	3. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds some inspiration to write something new. What will it consist of?

Dean had kept his smile and gave furtive glances to Castiel until he was out of sight. But to say that the encounter had been surreal; well, it wasn't as embarrassing as he thought it'd end to be, instead directing it to a somewhat peaceful short conversation. It actually had motivated him enough to run back home, turn on his laptop and write it all on a notepad he kept besides while the thing loaded. He wrote down all possible words to describe Castiel –he kept saying _Cas_ in his mind, just to shorten it up- from his hair to his body, even if he had to guess some aspects.

Was he of slim shape? No. Despite the attire, Dean had noticed some muscle shape on the biceps and the rest of the body well, he would work on that. He marked those notes with an asterisk and kept writing notes and ideas. What did the man do? What was the reason he was there? He smiled as many options flooded his mind.

Dean kept writing and typing enthusiastically for hours which he felt like minutes. In fact, he was still working when a lightning cracked over the dark sky, as a natural alarm for his body to take at last a break. Dean leaned back on his chair and let his arms hang loose on his sides. His fingers throbbed, his palms were red and his eyelids felt heavy but it had been totally worth the sudden rush of excitement. He stifled a yawn, but scrolled back up the screen just to skim what he had written. It seemed to be some type of introduction, descriptions of the park, of the city, of the strange man with beautiful eyes. Dean felt proud if not a little surprised that a person he had met for only a couple of minutes had stroked so many words out of what he thought was a vacant head.

He made sure all his work had been saved and turned off the laptop as another lightning illuminated the room, this time followed by a distant thunder.

With his body starting to feel heavy he got up from the chair and dragged his feet towards the small bedroom just as the first droplets started to fall. Dean yawned once again and let his body collapse on the bed, not really bothering about taking off his shoes or jeans, or to even check the time. He closed his eyes instead and allowed the rain drift him to sleep.

\- x - x

It had been the constant rapping against his door what made Dean leave his bed and walk with a heavy drill towards the door, about to yell at the responsible of waking him up so damn early but managing to stop on his track when he saw who was at the other side, a failed smug smirk showing instead.

"Sammy" Dean rubbed his face "Please tell me there's some kind of emergency that required you to wake me up so early"

"Early? Dean it's almost noon" Sam patted his brother's shoulder and made his way into the kitchen to prepare some coffee "I shouldn't even try to ask at what time you went to sleep if you seem so unattached from time"

Dean yawned and closed the door, leaning against it to look at his younger brother fiddling with his kitchen. He smiled despite the dread of sleep still hanging around his head and waved a hand "It was about to rain when I touched my bed"

"Oh, you mean a couple of hours ago then"

"What? No way, it was completely dark"

"Dean, thunderstorms here make the sky look dark" Sam offered the mug which Dean took thankfully "Wait, are you telling me you were awake all night long?"

"Hmhm" Dean hummed, more focused in the bitter taste of his coffee "I didn't notice"

"Yeah, I can see that" Sam pointed at the table, completely scattered with loose papers and crumpled balls "I thought you said you couldn't think of anything"

"Hm? That was yesterday" Dean shrugged "I went out as you suggested and by the time I came back I just couldn't stop" he grinned "So your advice was indeed handy" he closed his eyes and took another sip of his coffee "You can take a look but I warn you, those are mere drafts, nothing concrete"

"I figured that out" Sam said as Dean relaxed, this time paying attention to the sound of rain hitting against crystal. Somehow it had a rhythm, a tap-tap aside of the showering on the streets. There weren't thunders now, which was a shame because they could have provided a more melodious background to the rain.

"This is actually really good" Sam finally said after a long pause "I've never read about this character before"

"It came to me" Dean sunk in the cushions "A mysterious man alone in a park, he might be a private detective or a man lost in an unknown town"

"Is this new stuff you are working on?"

"Don't gloat on it Sam" Dean opened his eyes "It's just a draft as I said, I threw all that crossed my head during the night" he stretched and stood up "Starting from zero if that sounds better"

Sam just scoffed "I know how you work Dean, but I am actually visiting you for different reasons"

Dean swallowed the rest of his coffee and left the mug in the sink, still feeling the lack of sleep all over his body.

"Your editor called" Dean grimaced "Apparently he hasn't been able to contact you for a while and was beginning to grow concerned about your whereabouts"

" _Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_ " Dean sang and laughed when he saw one of Sam's famous 'bitch faces' "Relax Sammy I am not dead, you can assure him that bit of information"

"Alright, I'll let him know" Sam scoffed "I'll get going now, let you recover some sleep"

Right before he walked out of the door that he turned to see his brother "Should I tell him about your new mysterious man?"

"No, at least not yet" Dean stretched his arms up, he really needed to get some sleep "It was a spun of the moment thing, a warm up exercise"

"Whatever you say Dean" Sam smiled and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a follow up, I had it done before I realized what I was doing (it happens). You can stop it in the previous chapter but I'm more of a hopeless romantic when it comes to writing and I really want those two to get together.
> 
> Also, the song Dean quotes is Vienna by Billy Joel.


	4. Astonished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days pass, but that doesn't mean it's over.

Thunder clashed and interrupted Castiel from his current lecture. Outside, the rain had started to fall strongly which made Castiel sigh. It had been raining since what, Tuesday? It was Friday already and the weather didn't seem to call for a truce. Not that Castiel disliked the rain (it provided a good natural music to his reading time), but he was running out of clean socks because of the constant puddles he fell into.

He looked back to the board and wrote the last point in the assignment he was going to leave them for the weekend. It was something easy, just to read any tale from the book they had been studying the week and write an opinion about it.

"I am fully aware that you would rather spend the weekend doing everything but holding a book" some students snickered "But this is an easy task you can easily take one if not two hours of the following days"

The students groaned at the precise moment the bell announced the end of the class. The group started to gather their papers and bags, the screeching of the chairs and desk being pull and pushed giving Castiel a slight headache, he would have to get used to that, eventually.

"Have a nice weekend" he managed to say before he went to gather his own papers. He was closing his suitcase when a knock on the door frame made him look up.

"You seem to be handling yourself pretty good for your first week professor Novak" one of his colleagues, Anna was waiting for him at the corridor. She was a Biology teacher, with her white coat and intense red colored hair, made the presence in the corridor "Are you done for today?"

"Yes, it was my last class running a few minutes ago" Castiel moved to erase the white board, Anna chuckling at the comment "The eagerness of running back home was noticeable from here"

"Yes, I believe I saw them a moment ago" she pulled some of her hair behind her ears and looked at the rest of Castiel's notes before he erased them "Oh, Tales of Canterbury? You went way back in your program"

"I find them rather interesting, also the importance of the pilgrimage within the characters narrating each one a story is of vital remarking"

"Easy" Anna patted his shoulder "I was not criticizing, it was an observation"

"Oh" Castiel wiped his hands "I apologize then, I tend to extend my explanations when it comes to certain books"

Anna nodded and smiled at him "Don't worry about it, it is nice to see passionate teachers when it comes to literature"

"Thank you" Castiel gave a small smile in return.

"Well then" Anna patted his shoulder again "I'm leaving for now, I would offer you a ride but I still need to fix some equipment"

"Thank you but don't worry, I will be fine" Castiel fixed the leather strap of his suitcase "I was planning to visit a small bookstore I saw a couple of days ago, perhaps the rain will subdue once I get there"

"Walk under the rain? That doesn't sound so pleasant"

Castiel shrugged "I find the rain quite soothing" he lifted the collar of his trench coat and with another greeting walked towards the school's doors. The rain wasn't as hard as days before but it still would have him with soaked socks and drenched clothes.

He made his way towards his home first, just to leave the important papers -he didn't want to have them ruined with his little expedition- and a dry pair of socks he had placed behind the refrigerator to dry, he would do laundry the next day so it didn't really matter.

Once he had made the quick change he left and walked to the other side. He had spotted that store a few days ago but it was closed by that time so he resigned to try again further in the week and what better moment than a Friday to do so?

The streets were almost empty despite the hour, the few that Castiel saw covering themselves with those huge black umbrellas or using their coats as protection. He didn't mind covering so much since he wasn't getting as soaked as he thought –the block was full of shops and restaurants that had their awning and gave him enough protection- but when he had finally reached the store he could feel the water inside his shoes.

Castiel hesitated for a moment; he didn't want to cause some kind of disturbance but he really wanted to take a look. He took a deep breath, messed his hair so it didn't have any stray droplets, wrung his coat sleeves and took off his shoes near the wall so he could get rid of the water.

Once he was sure he was not leaking or leaving a puddle around he pushed the door and entered. The book store felt warm and cozy, Castiel was thankful for that. It was small at first sight but it had bookshelves that reached to the ceiling with diversity in each one of them.

He was about to approach one of them when he heard voices in the background, apparently coming from the room behind the desk.

"And don't ya dare to ruin that book boy!" a gruff voice yelled from inside a room, the door opening after that "Or I will make sure you clean every corner of this place!"

"I won't Bobby! Relax!" the man yelled back and when he turned, Castiel gasped in surprise. It was the same man he had seen a few days ago in the park. Except that he looked more joyful, if not giddy. He wasn't wearing the leather jacket of that day but on one hand he was holding an umbrella while clutching an old book neatly protected with a plastic bag with the other.

Castiel thought of hiding behind a shelf –why did he think that? –When Dean looked up and Castiel saw the glimpse of green eyes once again. They were irradiating and he swore they were of some impossible tone because he had never seen that green before. Not even that close and, wait, close?

"Hi" Dean spoke, making Castiel to wake up from his apparent drifting.

"Ah, hello" Castiel mumbled, he didn't know what do in this type of scenario "I apologize I didn't intend to— "

"It is not like a shade of a tree" Dean smiled at him "But I figure a small store like this one works as a nice place to wait for the rain to mitigate"

Castiel blinked astonished. Did that man –Dean, he corrected his thought- had done something similar like their first encounter?

"Yes, yes" he fixed his voice "I suppose it is"

He didn't notice he was once smiling again at the retort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The program Cas is using? I'm totally taking it from one class I had during my first semester in college with some variations. But I highly recommend you go read The Canterbury Tales.


	5. Surprised

The past week for Dean had consisted specifically in intense writing and researching, loads of caffeine and his regular four hours of sleep wherever he crashed. He still remembered how uncomfortable had been waking up with a pen shape on his cheek –Sam wasn't able to contain his laughter the whole day- but as far as he could say, it was paying off.

The new story he was working on was finally acquiring a shape. He had his main character –of course- and the setting. He just needed the essence of motivation for his special character to continue in the storyline he had designed. Was it love? Or perhaps was it a dream to achieve? Maybe it had to do with vengeance? Dean mused about his options a whole morning and evening, accompanied of course by a delicious slice of apple pie. Hey, he had been writing like crazy for days, he deserved that treat. Besides, it was Friday and Friday always meant a freshly baked slice of pie for Dean at the small coffee shop around the corner. Not that he was a regular customer; he just went every Friday before lunch time for his pie.

The day had been dull, for lack of a better word. Gray clouds all charged and prepared to let loose their load of water over the city. Dean had marveled about the sky for a while before remembering he had to pay a visit to Bobby at his bookstore, he just needed to take a look at one of the old exemplars and then back home to keep writing.

With a sigh, he got up and left the money on the table; the first drops of water were decorating the pavement by the time he was inside his beloved car, a drizzle accompanying him all the way to the store (which wasn't far but after that Dean had to visit his editor for some important points and that was not a distance he wanted to take by foot).

He made sure to park his car in a good place and hurried inside the store. Dean had always felt fond of the small local since he was a kid. Bobby Singer, the owner, had been an old friend of his father and whenever he had to leave for some type of business, Bobby always let Dean and Sam to stay in the store as long as they didn't create a mess.

Sam had loved it when they were younger and always asked Dean to read him books since he was still learning –Dean chuckled at the memory, for it was him who taught his little brother to read- and eventually dragging Dean into more and more books. It was actually Sam who remarked how Dean was able to create amazing stories for bedtime, Dean remembered that clearly.

"Bobby!" Dean exclaimed "I'm here!"

"About time boy, what took you long?" the owner, Bobby Singer, stood up from his comfortable chair at the back.

"Oh the usual" Dean grinned "But now that I'm here, care to show me the book you told me about?"

"Suit yourself, is in the back"

Dean smiled and walked past the man into the small storage room, where the old but valuable books were. He scrutinized around until he found the one Bobby had described to him, already placed inside a plastic bag.

"Raining mad outside" Bobby said "Don't ya dare to ruin that book boy!" Dean grinned and held the book close.

"I won't Bobby! Relax!" he patted the man's shoulder and walked out of the room, noticing there was a customer at the door.

'Bless the muses for this coincidence' was the first thought that crossed Dean's mind when he saw exactly who was the man at the entrance. And all he had planned for the day was borrowing a book and immerse himself with music and researching.

"Hi" he spoke, feeling quite pleased that Cas –he kept shortening his name- was in some kind of trance.

"Ah, hello, I apologize, I didn't intend to—"Dean noted the uncertainness in his voice.

"It is not like a shade of a tree" he smiled, remembering their first encounter "But I figure a small store like this one works as a nice place to wait for the rain to mitigate"

"Yes, yes" Cas seemed to let out a small smile "I suppose it is"

Dean shifted the book in his hand; he really didn't know what to say next except that those cobalt eyes were captivating him again. It had to be because of the yellow light of the store, it had to be definitely that.

"So" he tried to start up with something "Looking for something in peculiar? Or just waiting for the rain to pass?"

"Oh, I was curious about this place" Cas replied and looked to a side, his hands hidden in the coat's pockets "I saw it a few days ago and, wanted to check it out"

"I'm going to promote it then" Dean tried to focus his stare somewhere else instead of those eyes "Whatever you are looking for, you can be assured you will find it here"

"You work here?"

"Not really, but I come here often and I know the owner so" damn, were those eyes truly distracting.

Castiel smiled at the comment, but when Dean was about to ask what kind of books he was looking for his phone started to buzz.

"Damn, sorry for that" Dean sighed and took his phone, rolling his eyes when he looked at the caller "I'm sorry, I have to answer this"

"Oh no, it's ok" Cas replied, a surprised tone in his voice "I can well, take a look around"

Dean smiled awkwardly and answered the phone "Yeah? No, I'm not there—"he groaned "I'm not far, yes I—oh now? Really? But I—yes, I just have to—no, no I'm not, I'm at Bobby's place—the store" oh a headache was coming his way "Yes, yes I'm going now, hold your horses it won't take me long" and with that he ended the call.

Unfortunately for him, the store was now empty. Dean sighed, had he took that long in that phone call with his editor?

If there was something controlling the strings of fate, Dean cursed at it all the way from the store to his editor's office. It could have been one perfect opportunity to ask the guy out for some coffee or a lunch. When was the last time Dean had dated? Probably a year ago, maybe two.

It had been a long time and Castiel –Dean liked the name, even if it was strange for someone nowadays to be called that- was becoming an interesting guy, even if Dean had seen him only twice. He was curious about him, even more now that they've had a second encounter that had lasted more than the first.

But he had no way to find out more about him except that he liked to read. This of course, was a vague question for Dean because there were so many literatures tastes that he had no idea of where to start.

Dean kept thinking about Cas all the way to the 6th floor where his editor's office laid. He didn't bother to knock the door since the office was already open.

"Alright, what's the emergency Gabriel?" Dean entered, not impressed by the trash can filled with candy wrappers and the chair slowly turning to face him.

"Dean-o!" Gabriel stood up "Emergency? I did not say such thing"

Dean groaned; he had to be prepared for that sort of comeback "On the phone, a few minutes ago?"

"Oh nonsense" Gabriel sat on the desk "It was for a happy announcement, emergency? Please, you can't think that of me, can you?"

Dean gritted his teeth. Gabriel Novak was incredibly bubbly for Dean, which he would tolerate if the phone call hadn't interrupted his chance for a possible date.

"What happy announcement?"

Gabriel smirked and opened one of his drawers, pulling out a package and handling it to Dean "Why don't you check it yourself?"

Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he ripped off the paper cover, his mouth gaping in astonishment "No way…"

"Congrats kiddo" Gabriel smiled "Say hello to your very first masterpiece"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I will start to work on chapter 6 soon. Hang in there Dean, you'll get your chance soon!


	6. Visualized

It was some type of story brought to life, something that happened in romantic settings where the main character finds that one true love in the most unexpected ways.

But Castiel could not possibly believe in happy coincidences, they only happened in books, those romantic novels and perhaps in some other genres, but there was absolutely no way that they happened in real life!

To encounter Dean, the same guy from the park, in one of the least places Castiel ever thought of was something bizarre, as if fate had wanted to give him a try. But the nerves and surprise were what made him dash out of the place and back to his home, not even waiting for Dean to finish the phone call –which Castiel thought was really important, judging by how Dean was answering- an action he had regretted once he had closed the door.

He hated to admit now that he might be somewhat interested in Dean. The man was attractive without a doubt –those eyes and freckles had kept him captivated for a good amount of time- and enjoyed reading as well, plus, he seemed to be charismatic and it just felt nice to talk with him about what seemed to be something they have found in common and- he groaned in realization, he had left without checking the books around.

Castiel sighed and slumped on his couch, kicking off his shoes and not really caring where they landed this time. He was never good at trying out the whole dating situation, that area was well covered by his older brother Gabriel. Gabriel was funny, open to people and with a good sense of humor (even if sometimes was close to the line of rude). Castiel on the other hand was quiet, reserved; he couldn't understand pop culture references as well as the others, he said things how they were and, in short, was socially inept.

So for him to even consider to have a chance with someone was out of the board, not to mention a guy. Oh, that was not the real problem. Castiel had had his high school and college years to figure out that aspect of himself but, his personality was what drew him back to the friend stage.

He was still sulking about his misfortune in the love side of his life when his phone started to buzz. Castiel took it out from his pocket –he noticed he was still soaked- and answered, knowing already who was.

"Hello Gabriel"

"Hello bro!" the quite cheerful voice of his brother chirped on the other side "How have you been? How has the city treated you? You haven't called me since the day you moved, how can I possibly know how you are after all that time?"

Castiel wondered every time how Gabriel was able to talk so much without losing his air "I am good Gabriel, it has been a productive week"

"Always so eloquent with your words" Gabriel laughed "Liking it here? The weather? The stores? The book stores?"

Castiel smiled; despite their differences, Gabriel knew what to ask his brother. It also didn't have much to do the fact that he was editor and knew of Castiel's love for reading.

"It has been enjoyable" Castiel replied "Although I haven't had time to check the stores" he looked up for a moment, remembering one of the many reasons why his brother would call him "Why? Is there something I should look for?"

He could feel Gabriel's joy on the other side when he heard his brother's voice "Now that you mention it, there might be something new material in the upcoming days" Castiel smiled "One of my writers just left with his first book, I have to tell you, their looks are always so bright when they see it for the first time"

"I bet" Castiel stood up and moved towards his room, he could feel the clothes sticking to his body, and he really needed a shower "Can I get to know more?"

"No can do bro" Gabriel laughed "You know I won't do that, but do keep an eye, I know you will"

"Sure thing"

"So, how about some lunch this weekend? Sunday sounds good and there's this place with the best desserts in town"

"Alright" Castiel noted, he knew the dessert part was more for Gabriel than him "I'll see you on Sunday Gabriel" and he left the phone aside as Gabriel ended the call.

He liked that of Gabriel, he would always tell him when new stuff would come around, even if he wouldn't say exactly what –something about statistics and being unfair to the writers- but the thrill to find something new always made Castiel smiled.

But for now, he really needed to take a shower, and do some necessary laundry.

\- x – x

Sundays were a nice day, according to Castiel. He could wake up a few hours after his usual schedule and still would find something to do before noon.

The weather had improved by that moment, not a single sign of incoming rain in the sky and a quite soothing warm in the air. Castiel had walked once again to the address his brother had left him on an email the previous day, enjoying his surrounding with more peace. He had one of his favorite books under his arm because he knew Gabriel would take some minutes to arrive.

He found the small restaurant with no problem and sat on a far table placed besides a window, where Gabriel would easily find him. He ordered some coffee in the meantime and opened his book, ready to get lost for as long as he waited.

Three chapters later and Castiel recognized the scrapping of a chair in front of him and the presence of his brother.

"Sorry for the time" Gabriel smiled sheepishly "Didn't keep you waiting long this time did I?"

"Not at all" Castiel closed his book "I didn't take notice of how long"

"Figures by how I found you" his brother pointed at the book "Twice Told Tales? Haven't you read that what, twice by now?" he laughed at the pun.

"I find Hawthorne's work quite interesting" he took a sip of his coffee "Besides, you always get a different perception of a story the second time you read it"

"I believe you Cassie" and Gabriel waved a hand towards a waitress so they could order their food.

They spent the rest of their reunion talking –more like, Castiel listening to his brother's constant ramblings- until Gabriel touched a point Castiel had hoped he wouldn't.

"So!" he exclaimed once he had placed the spoon down "Love! You must have caught someone's attention by now, or the other way around if you know what I mean"

"I do know but no" Castiel grabbed the mug of coffee "There is no one at the moment"

"Oh come on bro, there has to be someone"

Castiel tapped his fingers against the ceramic. There was someone of course but he couldn't put a word to what it was. It could be infatuation or some platonically attraction but Castiel wasn't really sure of how to name it, so he didn't want to let Gabriel know about it. He didn't want to hear his brother's encouragement to try out things he always seems to fail at.

"No, I have not pay attention to that aspect for now"

"Sucks" Gabriel kept himself from continuing the topic "Well, if you ever want me to find you someone, try out some dating let me know"

"I will keep that in mind but I don't think I will try for now, I want to be in good terms with my classes before attempting some type of relationship"

"Always the responsible one" Gabriel smiled. He ordered the bill and paid before Castiel took out his wallet "But don't think there's nobody for you out there Cassie, who knows" he stood up "You might find him where you least expect it to"

"Perhaps" Castiel stood up as well "But life is not that simple"

"For someone who loves stories you seem to be hopeless in real life, you might find your fairytale soon"

Castiel shook his head but smiled at his brother. He would have to let that one pass, no matter how corny it actually had sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little announcement. I've been updating quite frequently but I go back to my regular class schedule this Monday so updates might become less frequent.
> 
> Also, I appreciate your reviews and if you have any opinion or to notify my grammar please do so. I do not have a beta reader and English is not my first language, but I'm giving out my best!
> 
> Twice Told Tales is by Nathaniel Hawthorne and I really recommend it for all of you!


	7. Realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story finally has a beta and I totally forgot to ask if the person had account here so as soon as I know I will edit it (is more-profound-bond in ff.net)

The moment Dean had stepped out of the building that day, his hand was already looking for his phone, ready to call Sam and give him the good news. He smiled at the excitement he heard on the opposite side of the line and had to restrain his urges of doing the same, since he was still on a crowded street.

He still received a few rounds of celebration drinks on his brother's offer that night and a small break for some days. A few weeks later his joy wasn't as peaked as before but he still felt happy about it. That was of course, until Sam pointed out a topic Dean hadn't really wanted to pay attention to.

"So, any news about this mysterious guy of yours?"

Dean scoffed, he knew it had been a terrible idea to mention Cas to his brother but the kid –young man, Dean corrected his thought- was insistent on knowing. He had to give Sam some credit about it; it was not an everyday event that Dean was that interested in someone, especially someone whom he hasn't had enough contact. And even more, someone he hadn't seen in a while and still kept Dean curious.

And that was why he was currently at his apartment eating dinner with his brother, being questioned as if it was some type of interrogation.

"No, not since that Friday" he took a bite of his hamburger, allowing Sam to continue talking.

"Really? Why didn't you ask for his phone number back then? You seem pretty infatuated by this person, I'm amazed" Sam smiled.

"Circumstances Sammy" Dean replied with a sigh "It wasn't the right moment considering who called me. Besides, if it was something 'meant to be'" he air quoted with one hand "I would have seen him again already."

"Who knows" Sam said "Fate is one thing you don't want to doubt of."

Dean rolled his eyes "Stop quoting from my book man, it's completely weird."

The brothers laughed and resumed their dinner, Sam still pestering Dean about Castiel and how it could happen for them to meet again until Dean's phone started to ring again. Sam threw him one of his famous '** faces' while Dean just grinned and answered, cutting his 'Heat of the Moment' ringtone.

"Hello? Oh, hang on my brother is here" he mouthed at Sam the word 'Gabriel' "What? Oh come on please tell me you didn't call because of that"

_"Dean-o you hurt my feelings, I would never do that"_

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose, Gabriel was being loud enough for Sam to listen the other side of the conversation, "Right, don't tell me" he sighed "Is there a reason you called? I thought it wouldn't be until the end of the month"

_"My you really don't know how to keep track of the time"_ Sam tried not to laugh _"It is already the end of the month"_

"Wha…" Dean looked at his brother who just shrugged in response, still smiling at him "Oh, then what is it?"

_"Bringing you down the reports of the first month, you are creeping your way into the Top 10 sales"_ Gabriel said –it sounded more like a sing-song- _"That of course deserves some kind of celebration"_

"You are just looking for a reason to have a party"

" _Oh come on, it will be fun, you deserve it and it could help out a lot_ " the editor exclaimed " _At least that's what publicity just told me_ "

"Right" Dean sighed "Which means you already have it planned and this is a last minute announcement"

Sam couldn't help but feel some sort of pity towards his brother by what he could hear from the conversation. He had met the editor and already knew how Gabriel Novak tended to be. He suddenly blinked and turned his attention to the scatter of papers and notes on Dean's desk, all filled with the ideas Dean had been working about that guy Dean had met. He smiled and wondered how come Dean hadn't noticed that coincidence.

"Damn it Gabriel fine, I'll go" Dean's groan made Sam look back at his brother "But just for a while, I have no idea who you invited" he hung up and rubbed his eyes.

"Your editor surely knows how to work you out"

"Awful choice of words Sam" Dean growled "But you're right, the man is a nightmare"

Sam shrugged; maybe Dean hadn't made the connection or he would have said something by now. Oh what a lovely work of fate it was indeed.

"So, who are you taking with?"

"Don't be jealous Sammy you are still my favorite girl"

"Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean grinned at the retort "But you are, you can be my wingman!"

"Fine then" Sam sighed and stood up, it was getting quite late already "I'll come tomorrow because I have the feeling you'll let time pass by like you always do"

Dean just smiled "See you tomorrow then"

Once Dean was left alone he started to clean up from the dinner. It wasn't that he hated parties, he really enjoyed the time to have some drinks and find a nice chick –or dude- to spend time with. But there were parties to parties and the one Gabriel had told him was more of the 'being dragged around the room to meet people he would absolutely forget about the day after'.

He turned to fetch a towel when he looked at his desk. The story he had been working on had already transformed into some type of crime solving plot where the character was just unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course, his main character –who still needed a proper name, was the one who had to clear up his name in a town where things were starting to unfold into more mystery and betrayal. He smiled at his thoughts as he remembered how it had all started.

Dean was adamant to believe it but he knew he wanted to. He wanted to know more about Castiel but, he had no other way of meeting the man. Just the appearance and a name. And as far as Dean could tell, that wasn't really helpful. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about him whenever he was mentioned and there was something Dean couldn't quite name that made him desire to see Castiel again.

He dried his hands on his faded jeans and walked towards his bed, kicking off his boots and slumping on the mattress. He would have to comfort his mind with the magic of the subconscious and dreaming.

_-o-o_

Dean looked ridiculous. He had always hated the wearing formal type of parties but the last thing he wanted was scolding from Gabriel. He had faced that once and with one time was more than enough for him.

He took a final glimpse in the mirror. The black long sleeved button shirt fitted nice and matched with a dark gray tie he had, all with a pair of black formal pants. He had found the shoes deep in his closet, an old pair he had used some time ago so of course they fit awkwardly.

He wasn't that pleased to go but at least he would make the most of it, and by that, he meant free drinks. Dean groaned and walked out of his place, Sam already waiting by the door.

"And in some type of fancy hotel" he kept complaining "I'm not up for that, just a couple of hours and that's it" he parked "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Are you done?" Sam cut him off when they were entering the hotel "It's going to be fine, you are making a storm out of a glass of water"

Dean rolled his eyes but walked towards the right door. He sure didn't want to face the pompousness; letting out a defeated breath he opened the door.

The place was neatly adorned, not as fashionable as Dean feared but the elegance put in the decoration was noticeable. He could go with that and the place wasn't as crowded as he dreaded.

"Dean-o! Glad you could make it" Gabriel walked towards them "And Sammy! You've grown up way more" he shook both hands "Just in time actually, we are just getting started"

"Oh, so thrilled about that" Dean sighed, earning an elbow hitting his ribs.

"Relax, I won't drag you around" Gabriel smirked "Just try to be friendly, now if you excuse me I have to go make sure a little brother of mine doesn't sneak into a corner"

"Still lively as usual" Sam said, Dean shrugging by his side.

"Still wanting to shut his mouth as us—" suddenly Dean forgot what he was going to say when he spotted where Gabriel was, talking with a taller man with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Sam, Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's sleeve "That's him! That's Cas!"The moment Dean had stepped out of the building that day, his hand was already looking for his phone, ready to call Sam and give him the good news. He smiled at the excitement he heard on the opposite side of the line and had to restrain his urges of doing the same, since he was still on a crowded street.

He still received a few rounds of celebration drinks on his brother's offer that night and a small break for some days. A few weeks later his joy wasn't as peaked as before but he still felt happy about it. That was of course, until Sam pointed out a topic Dean hadn't really wanted to pay attention to.

"So, any news about this mysterious guy of yours?"

Dean scoffed, he knew it had been a terrible idea to mention Cas to his brother but the kid –young man, Dean corrected his thought- was insistent on knowing. He had to give Sam some credit about it; it was not an everyday event that Dean was that interested in someone, especially someone whom he hasn't had enough contact. And even more, someone he hadn't seen in a while and still kept Dean curious.

And that was why he was currently at his apartment eating dinner with his brother, being questioned as if it was some type of interrogation.

"No, not since that Friday" he took a bite of his hamburger, allowing Sam to continue talking.

"Really? Why didn't you ask for his phone number back then? You seem pretty infatuated by this person, I'm amazed" Sam smiled.

"Circumstances Sammy" Dean replied with a sigh "It wasn't the right moment considering who called me. Besides, if it was something 'meant to be'" he air quoted with one hand "I would have seen him again already."

"Who knows" Sam said "Fate is one thing you don't want to doubt of."

Dean rolled his eyes "Stop quoting from my book man, it's completely weird."

The brothers laughed and resumed their dinner, Sam still pestering Dean about Castiel and how it could happen for them to meet again until Dean's phone started to ring again. Sam threw him one of his famous '** faces' while Dean just grinned and answered, cutting his 'Heat of the Moment' ringtone.

"Hello? Oh, hang on my brother is here" he mouthed at Sam the word 'Gabriel' "What? Oh come on please tell me you didn't call because of that"

"Dean-o you hurt my feelings, I would never do that"

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose, Gabriel was being loud enough for Sam to listen the other side of the conversation, "Right, don't tell me" he sighed "Is there a reason you called? I thought it wouldn't be until the end of the month"

"My you really don't know how to keep track of the time" Sam tried not to laugh "It is already the end of the month"

"Wha…" Dean looked at his brother who just shrugged in response, still smiling at him "Oh, then what is it?"

"Bringing you down the reports of the first month, you are creeping your way into the Top 10 sales" Gabriel said –it sounded more like a sing-song- "That of course deserves some kind of celebration"

"You are just looking for a reason to have a party"

"Oh come on, it will be fun, you deserve it and it could help out a lot" the editor exclaimed "At least that's what publicity just told me"

"Right" Dean sighed "Which means you already have it planned and this is a last minute announcement"

Sam couldn't help but feel some sort of pity towards his brother by what he could hear from the conversation. He had met the editor and already knew how Gabriel Novak tended to be. He suddenly blinked and turned his attention to the scatter of papers and notes on Dean's desk, all filled with the ideas Dean had been working about that guy Dean had met. He smiled and wondered how come Dean hadn't noticed that coincidence.

"Damn it Gabriel fine, I'll go" Dean's groan made Sam look back at his brother "But just for a while, I have no idea who you invited" he hung up and rubbed his eyes.

"Your editor surely knows how to work you out"

"Awful choice of words Sam" Dean growled "But you're right, the man is a nightmare"

Sam shrugged; maybe Dean hadn't made the connection or he would have said something by now. Oh what a lovely work of fate it was indeed.

"So, who are you taking with?"

"Don't be jealous Sammy you are still my favorite girl"

"Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean grinned at the retort "But you are, you can be my wingman!"

"Fine then" Sam sighed and stood up, it was getting quite late already "I'll come tomorrow because I have the feeling you'll let time pass by like you always do"

Dean just smiled "See you tomorrow then"

Once Dean was left alone he started to clean up from the dinner. It wasn't that he hated parties, he really enjoyed the time to have some drinks and find a nice chick –or dude- to spend time with. But there were parties to parties and the one Gabriel had told him was more of the 'being dragged around the room to meet people he would absolutely forget about the day after'.

He turned to fetch a towel when he looked at his desk. The story he had been working on had already transformed into some type of crime solving plot where the character was just unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course, his main character –who still needed a proper name, was the one who had to clear up his name in a town where things were starting to unfold into more mystery and betrayal. He smiled at his thoughts as he remembered how it had all started.

Dean was adamant to believe it but he knew he wanted to. He wanted to know more about Castiel but, he had no other way of meeting the man. Just the appearance and a name. And as far as Dean could tell, that wasn't really helpful. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about him whenever he was mentioned and there was something Dean couldn't quite name that made him desire to see Castiel again.

He dried his hands on his faded jeans and walked towards his bed, kicking off his boots and slumping on the mattress. He would have to comfort his mind with the magic of the subconscious and dreaming.

-o-o

Dean looked ridiculous. He had always hated the wearing formal type of parties but the last thing he wanted was scolding from Gabriel. He had faced that once and with one time was more than enough for him.

He took a final glimpse in the mirror. The black long sleeved button shirt fitted nice and matched with a dark gray tie he had, all with a pair of black formal pants. He had found the shoes deep in his closet, an old pair he had used some time ago so of course they fit awkwardly.

He wasn't that pleased to go but at least he would make the most of it, and by that, he meant free drinks. Dean groaned and walked out of his place, Sam already waiting by the door.

"And in some type of fancy hotel" he kept complaining "I'm not up for that, just a couple of hours and that's it" he parked "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Are you done?" Sam cut him off when they were entering the hotel "It's going to be fine, you are making a storm out of a glass of water"

Dean rolled his eyes but walked towards the right door. He sure didn't want to face the pompousness; letting out a defeated breath he opened the door.

The place was neatly adorned, not as fashionable as Dean feared but the elegance put in the decoration was noticeable. He could go with that and the place wasn't as crowded as he dreaded.

"Dean-o! Glad you could make it" Gabriel walked towards them "And Sammy! You've grown up way more" he shook both hands "Just in time actually, we are just getting started"

"Oh, so thrilled about that" Dean sighed, earning an elbow hitting his ribs.

"Relax, I won't drag you around" Gabriel smirked "Just try to be friendly, now if you excuse me I have to go make sure a little brother of mine doesn't sneak into a corner"

"Still lively as usual" Sam said, Dean shrugging by his side.

"Still wanting to shut his mouth as us—" suddenly Dean forgot what he was going to say when he spotted where Gabriel was, talking with a taller man with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Sam, Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's sleeve "That's him! That's Cas!"


	8. Fantasized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by more-profound-bond  
> Damn it I really need to ask the username here.

The following month had been completely hectic to say the least. Between classes and grading Castiel had barely found time for himself. Not that he was complaining; actually, he was quite pleased with the results so far from his students. His classes came and went fine and he felt glad up until now none of his students were falling asleep during them.

He hadn't had the chance to think about other things or find a space to visit book stores until the end of the month. Autumn was already upon them and it could be seen outside with the warm colors in the leaves and the chill breeze Castiel woke up to every morning. But that first October weekend he had planned a 'stay at home' evening with a nice blanket, a cup of hot chocolate and some classical music in the background. He would finally get a chance to read something; he was in a nostalgic mood for something French. But just when he was about to settle down, he was dragged out of his comfortable chair by the insistent knocking against his door.

"Gabriel?" he asked perplexed when he saw who was on the other side, his brow frowning in concern. "Did something happen?"

"Why must you always take out the worst in situations?" Gabriel smiled, letting himself in "There's no fire or emergency going on, well, aside of your evening plan of staying indoors."

Castiel sighed; he knew where this was going. "Wherever you think you can drag me to, I will say no."

"Come on, you don't even know what is it about." Gabriel pouted "It will be fun!"

Castiel tried to ignore his brother's babble. Last thing he wanted to do was attend to some party; he had attended Gabriel's office parties before and they always ended up as something embarrassing.

"Point is, I'm inviting you to a party and you can't say no."

Castiel blinked, he had really zoned out of the conversation, "And why not?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes while fiddling with a candy bar wrapper in the process. "Because my dear brother, you are good at book chatting. Come on! Just for a couple of hours, please? I swear I will not cause you any source of humiliation."

Castiel stared at his brother, eventually sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll go get ready then."

Gabriel smiled in victory, "Don't take long!" he said and took a big bite of his candy. "And thanks!"

Castiel was not fond of parties, not of any kind. They were loud, immensely crowded and even if he had a topic to talk about, he was usually laid back by more outgoing and charismatic people; it had been like that since he was a teenager; that and of course his lack of preference for alcoholic drinks. But he had agreed to go for just a couple of hours and really hoped this time Gabriel wouldn't do anything stupid. Even if it was an office party, Castiel already knew some of his co-workers. There was Balthazar in publicity and Raphael in business but that was as far as he knew and as far as he would prefer to know (the situation under he met them was not the best of his memories). Not to mention the first times his brother had tried to set him up and had ended in awkward failures (he had liked Balthazar but he wasn't what he was looking for at that time). He changed into something between casual and formal, a dark blue dress shirt and dark pants. In the end he followed Gabriel to his car, already missing the warmth of his living room.

Castiel walked behind Gabriel the whole way from the parking lot to the reception room where the party would take place, noticing the subtle elegance that was put into the decoration.

"So? What do you think?" Gabriel nudged his side and gave him a drink. "The public department didn't want much of a fuzz but you know how Balthazar can be when you give him an open way, although it looks quite classy if you ask me." Castiel just nodded at his brother's babbling, playing with the amber liquid in his glass. He let Gabriel walk around and greet the oncoming guests while he looked around. He would have preferred to read the books that they were celebrating but perhaps he could take a small glimpse to them, not like Gabriel would mind.

"Cassie!" he suddenly found an arm wrapping around his shoulders on his way to the table "How long since we last saw each other?"

"Hello Balthazar" Castiel looked at his side, where the blond man was leaning into his shoulder. "I don't think it has been a long time."

"Since New Year's dinner Cassie? That is almost a year!" Balthazar exclaimed, giving Castiel's shoulder a squeeze "You've moved here and not once visited the office or given a call."

"I've been busy," Castiel mumbled, looking to his sides. It wasn't that he detested Balthazar, but he really didn't want to create a scene in a crowded place.

"Gabe has mentioned about it, giving classes, am I right?" Balthazar took a sip of his drink. "Trying to educate the youthful minds."

"Ah yes, literature teacher actually," Castiel answered. "Balthazar I would prefer if you stop using me as a column to lean on if you don't mind." He tried to pull away from the awkward embrace.

"Oh come on Cassie, don't be a spoil sport." Gabriel showed up beside them, "Balthy I think that beautiful woman over there is a reporter, isn't that your area of work? Go get us some good reviews."

Balthazar laughed and waved at them, walking to the other side. Castiel just let out his breath, eyeing Gabriel with scorn marked in his expression.

"I'm sorry about that Cassie" Gabriel smiled apologetically. "You know how Balthy can get, but it won't happen again," he patted Castiel's shoulder in sympathy. "He even said he would be nice tonight."

"I understand but I did tell you I did not want to cause some kind of scenario," Castiel sighed; he was ready to find an excuse to take his leave when he looked at the door, locking eyes with the person who was just entering.

He recognized those green eyes and the firm jaw, the short dark blond hair and the broad shoulders. He felt his body going numb, his breathing increasing and his hands fidgeting. Of all possible places to encounter that man and it had to be in the only place he never thought of it happening.

Dean Winchester looked marvelous that night and Castiel couldn't explain whatever emotions were running down his body because, the man wasn't alone. He was with a taller, good looking man and Dean seemed to be grasping the man's arm and whispering something. Castiel could feel something like disappointment starting to form in his mind, thinking that there was no way Dean would be alone with how he irradiated his warm personality.

But just as he was about to retreat in defeat that he saw Dean's eyes looking at him and what seemed to be a smile forming in his face. Castiel blinked, surprised that maybe the quick assumption he had made was mistaken. He didn't understand why his feet moved on their own towards Dean. Maybe he had started to believe in the happy coincidences; maybe it was a possibility from the fates, a chance for him to know that man that had appeared in his life more than once.

It was just when they were a few steps away from each other that Castiel felt his surroundings changing. Suddenly, there were only two people in the room. Him, and Dean Winchester, the man with beautiful green eyes and a warm smile.

"I should start to believe in happy coincidences" Castiel said, breaking the silence.

"I would like to think of this as a pleasant surprise" Dean added.

"A fortunate event?"

"A serendipity."

Castiel smiled; he felt at ease when talking with Dean, to come up with something crafty and at the same time simple yet perfect for their situation. However, as soon as they talked, the world around them started to move again, even if some didn't pay attention to the two men at the center, another pair of eyes had taken notice.

"I just never thought I would find you in a place like this."

"I could say the same." Castiel shrugged, "But my brother is responsible of my presence here, I would really want to ask yours."

"Of course." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "How could I miss the similarity in the last name," he smiled at Castiel's expression and looked around for a quick moment before pointing at one of the doors that led to another part of the hotel "Say…" he started, "Want to take a walk and talk? This place is getting crowded"

"I would really like to do that" Castiel said as both walked towards the hallway, ignoring the crowd behind them.


End file.
